The invention pertains generally to badge retention devices, as for example are used to pin badges on military uniforms, properly centered and properly spaced on the uniform itself as well as with respect to other badges on the uniform.
The problems solved include drastically decreasing the amount of time spent re-pinning military skill badges on uniforms as when changing to a clean uniform. The user needs to avoid use of a ruler or other measuring device to then measure, reposition, and re-measure repeatedly, to properly position the badges, the correct distances being built into the device of the invention. The invention also enables use to quickly pin military badges, such as US Army skill badges, on Army Combat Uniforms (ACU) at the proper spacing and distances both from the US Army nametape and between each badge, per Army Regulation AR 670-1 and Department of the Army written messages.